


First Impressions

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Dark, Drabble, First War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-09
Updated: 2007-08-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Abraxas had not raised a son who would be impressed by the things that appealed to so many of his age.





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The scene was chosen after careful deliberation and detailed research. Abraxas had not raised a son who would be impressed by the things that appealed to so many of his age. No, young Lucius Malfoy would curl his lip at the shiny toys that lured others into service and he’d dismiss any blatant show of strength with a roll of his eyes. He was too important to the cause to risk earning his contempt. Besides, a challenge was always appreciated in this world that was so mundane.

It had been years since Voldemort had found anyone worthy of his attention. That it happened to be the handsome son of a former housemate just made it all the more enjoyable. He had arranged this meeting through Abraxas, who was eager for his son and heir to gain Voldemort’s favor. It amused him that a man who had initially treated him with disdain upon his arrival at Hogwarts now kneeled before him and offered his only son in the hope that it would result in more responsibility.

Young Lucius was a typical example of the laziness of youth. Far too handsome and wealthy to appreciate all that he had, lacking any true focus beyond what party he would attend next, and not seeing beyond the empty existence he called his life. Barely seventeen years-old, about to begin his last year at Hogwarts, admired or feared by the majority of his classmates, and positioned perfectly to recruit the strongest youth to join the preparations for a war to take back their world.

There would be no need for impassioned speeches, for outlines and details of his future plans, for thorough research to prove his statements valid, or for vague threats to gain loyalty. Those things were wasted on the arrogance of youth. It would require a more subtle approach, a seduction of the mind, body, and senses. Once he was successful, young Lucius would be his until he outgrew his usefulness.

The library was in perfect order. A fire was warming the room, providing the only heat on this late summer evening. It was possibly too warm, but he tended to be cold and never noticed the heat. A bottle of wine was set out along with two glasses. One glass was coated with a thin trace of Veritaserum that would ensure young Lucius learned from the beginning that his new Lord did not tolerate dishonesty. The chairs were situated exactly as he planned and not a single detail, from the color of the drapes down to the title of the book lying on the table, was left to chance.

By the time the annoying house-elf arrived with Lucius, Voldemort was in the chair nearest the fire reading a book of wizarding history. He deliberately finished the page he was reading before he looked up and acknowledged the boy. “Good evening, Mister Malfoy.”

End


End file.
